


Today Has Been A Good Day

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, lazy day, mentions of heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: The boys relax a little and enjoy the sun setting while in their pool, just enjoying each other's company.





	Today Has Been A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamdenvermeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdenvermeer/gifts).



> Iamdenvermeer, sorry it's not what you wanted but I did try.

The sun was setting on their backyard, making the pool reflect the bright colours of the sky in pinks and oranges, the dark blues coming in with the outside lights coming on. The five were in the pool, lounging and talking about anything they could. Then the silence crawled in. It was quieter than usual; the crickets from the tall grass and the bushes chirping, the frogs making as much noise as they could, faint sounds of cars from the streets around them. But it was quieter than what it should have been when they were all together. It wasn’t odd or a stilted silence, just not usually what they were like. 

AJ’s arms were on the lip of the pool as he faced towards the center, using them to keep him up in the deeper end. Brian next to him leaning into the touch of AJ’s hand against the back of his head where hair met the lapping water. A soft tug of the blond curls had Brian look at the man. His eyebrows raised slightly as he looked at AJ, a question of  _ what?  _ In his expression. 

“So, my heat should start tonight-” AJ started. They all knew it, could smell the strong scent of fresh baked apples coming off him in waves, the spice of his deodorant that morning doing nothing to keep the sweet smell away. “I was wondering if one of you would help me through the worst days?” 

AJ watched Brian’s relaxed face light up in a grin, the beta basically wagging his tail. “Do you want to choose babe?” He asked, the tone soft as if they would break the sudden calm of the night.

AJ nodded, a bashful smile on his face. “I was thinking about it all day and I want you to share with me.” His eyes kept hold of Brian’s. “Been a while since- well.” he shrugged. 

“‘Course I will Aje, I won’t say no to you askin’” Brian moved in a little closer to their omega, smothering kisses over AJ’s face and nuzzling his beard. 

AJ just grinned brightly, having Brian nuzzle at his beard and scrape his own stubble against the thick black hair surrounding AJ’s jaw. 

Kevin watched as his cousin scented their omega, the resident beta leeching dryer sheet tones into the air and over the water. Brian would be good for AJ, the two haven’t spent a heat together in a long while, Howie and Kevin himself taking up most of the time. It was a nice change for the calm of Brian’s personality to take over for AJ during the worst of it. 

As for Kevin he was happy to watch as the pair snuggled in the pool before he dove under and swimming over to what he could see was a blurry pair of legs from Howie, the man sitting on the edge facing the sunset. 

Howie watched with warm eyes lit by the dusk sky as Kevin glided through the pool towards him, coming up slowly between his knees. Howie snorted softly and put his beer down on the grit brick lined ground just out of reach of the pool. “Hey, ready to get out?” Howie pushed a dry hand through wet cropped hair, enjoying the new cut his partner had. Although he enjoyed the longer locks to tug and pull he liked the suave and sophisticated short look for Kevin. 

Kevin let his eyes close, sighing as he put his elbows up onto Howie’s thighs, letting himself be buoyied there. He pressed into the touch and hummed. “Not yet babe, Nick still wants to have a bit of a race with me before we go inside.” 

Howie nodded, leading his hand to scratch behind Kevin’s ear then down to his goatee and chin, hearing the bond deep rumble of pleasure from the oldest. Kevin let his chin stretch up so Howie could pet and scratch all he liked. If Howie didn’t know any better he would call Kevin a lazy cat with how he preened and pressed for Howie’s touch. “One kiss then go have at it, dinner is probably done by now or near to it. Brian and I have to finish it before you heathens tear into it.”

“Not heathens, just hungry.” Kevin teased, leaning in and pushing himself up a bit to press bristly kisses to Howie’s belly, loving the soft skin there and slight hair. “Warm. Love you babe.” Kevin nuzzled his ten tummy, pressing more soft and flutter quick kisses. 

Howie shook his head and gave a soft tug to Kevin’s hair before letting the man go with a lingering smell of mango and fresh sawdust. An Alpha on the sweet side compared to Howie’s own new-leather and rain on hot concrete. But he’s been assured many times that he smells amazing to all his lovers, Kevin especially as he loves being reminded of home with the rain coming down on hot summer days. 

Nick’s smell was a mystery for the longest time as he was younger than them all and didn’t present until he was around 17, but it hit them all when they were staying at AJ’s mom’s house and she had made them fresh lemon cupcakes with chocolate cream cheese frosting. AJ had kissed Nick on his cheek and inhaled only to freeze and go to his neck. AJ had called it out when he smelled the cupcake right after and grinned goofily. “You smell like these: delicious, sweet, and delicate.”

From then it wasn’t odd to see AJ’s nose buried into Nick’s neck or armpit or his belly, sniffing in heaves and lazing out. Nick loved it, had let himself fall asleep more times than any of them could count with AJ’s nose tucked somewhere and breathing him in. For his scent to be so well loved made the youngest Omega practically vibrate out of his skin every time. 

They could tell when he was having a bad day as the frosting smell was replaced with sour milk. 

Howie closed his eyes and listened to the crickets and frogs, feeling his soul settle at the first sounds of summer and the feeling of being back in Florida. The romantic in him sighed as did he. He was quiet when he got his legs out of the pool, slowly getting up and watching as Kevin and Nick started their joke of a race. He didn’t know if they had an end point. 

Brian was getting out too when he saw Howie pick up his own towel to dry his legs and put around his waist. 

“Coming Howie, do you wanna chop or mix?” Brian called out softly over the splashing. 

“Mix, you chop. Wine?”

“Beer and ginger ale please.” 

Howie nodded, leaning over to kiss Brian’s shoulder when they reached the patio french doors. Brian stopped walking and hummed, letting his Alpha rain kisses over his sun tanned skin. “Love you.”

“I know D, I love you too.” Brian smiled brightly when Howie pulled away, knowing they would be kissing every few seconds while finishing up dinner. Brian’s scent was strong and bold, calming them both down as if in the detergent aisle, the day had been long and their own relaxation time was much needed. 

Brian grabbed Howie’s hand and lead them both into the kitchen to get dinner on the table for their boys. And some medication for AJ so his stomach doesn’t hurt when his heat starts. 

Today has been a good day.


End file.
